When the War is Done What Do We Do?
by IcyAxolotl
Summary: With the fight between vampires and humans coming to an end, Yu and his friends make one final push to the capital to end the fighting. However, with the recent events that have happened, only one question remains. "When the war is done, what do we do?"
1. When the Flag had Risen

**Note: Owari no Seraph belongs to Takaya Kagami and Yamato Yamamoto**

 **When the War is Done What Do We Do?**

 **Chapter One: When the Flag had Risen**

 _January 6th, 2024_

 _Hard to believe I'm going to be 20 years old this year. It's funny, really. When I was first born my parents tried to kill me and I was sent to an orphanage. There I had no interest in becoming anyone's family but it felt like as time went by and after the Seraph of the End took to effect allowing the vampires to take hold of the country I became...closer to them. Even then, after losing them to that despicable noble, and my brother being turned into those horrible creatures, that I vowed never to trust or have anyone come close to me again but that failed after I met my new family. The first one is a real troublemaker and used her power to keep me in line while I studied to fight for myself. The next one seemed like a real loser but his kindness is something not everyone had but wanted. The third one, oh boy, is he a real walking telephone. Not even the first time we meet and he beats me to a pulp. Finally, the last one really felt like she was really leading her own squad. Was she angry when she found out who was going to be in her squad. However, it's thanks to these guys that I was able to know what it was like to have a family again and the need to really protect it._

 _It's been a few years now that I became a soldier and already there was betrayal and the lost of a close family member. He was the first one to take me in. Did he exploit me? Yes. Did I care? Not as long as I was able to help and defend my family. But now he's gone; killed by the hands of the same vampire noble that killed most of my family. The only people I can trust now are my new family and a former vampire queen (who I still have doubts about)._

 _I should finish this up soon. Tomorrow we move out and crush the vampires once and for all. Then maybe...just maybe...we will have true peace._

 _Private First Class Yūichirō Hyakuya (_ _百夜 優一郎_ _)_

Yūichirō placed his pen down and slowly closed his book. The small lamp on the rock he was hiding underneath gave off a faint hint of light, but it was enough to help him write. He was given instructions, along with everyone else, not to give away their position, even if it meant freezing in the cold winter.

Further down the destroyed road he was positioned, to his right, he could barely make out Kimizuki hunkered underneath a tipped over car. He was using the seats as a pillow, which made Yu a little jealous.

" _Bastard, how come he get's the good spot?_ " He thought to himself.

Further away from Kimizuki was Yoichi and, although he couldn't see him in the night, he could tell that his friend was just as nervous for tomorrow as anyone else. He was partnered up with Major General Shinya Hiragi. Both were to watch for any surprise attacks from the rear.

Opposite from those two, on Yu's left side, Mitsuba was hiding inside one of the many abandoned buildings that were nothing more than caves from the aftermath of the virus. Yu could see her tiny lamp lit for the warmth but it quickly vanished after a small gust of wind passed by.

Ahead of her was Shinoa, his squad leader. He could never really tell what she was thinking and it didn't help that she wasn't being truthful with any of them. The mission they were about to embark could cost them their lives yet they were only told to enter the capital under the smoke of the fight between the Moon Demon Army and the vampires. Along with her was a new member they had joined who lost his squad during a trap mission, Makoto Narumi.

"Yu, are you cold?" A voice asked.

Yu turned to see his oldest family member, Mikaela holding a blanket out for him. Behind the young vampire was the vampire queen, herself, Krul Tepes.

"Mika, please, you need to be focused on the mission." Krul scolded but Mika ignored her.

"If you're cold, wear this." He offered the blanket but Yu kindly declined it.

"I think Mitsuba is cold though." He pointed to her in the building. "Why don't you give that to her and get some sleep? We have a long day tomorrow."

Mika looked at Yu's smiling face before sighing and walking off towards Mitsuba. Krul was the only one who stayed behind, looking at Yu for quite sometime.

"What?" Yu asked, wondering if she needed something.

"I don't understand." Krul said. "You were betrayed so many times and lost so much; how can you smile like that?"

Yu looked down at his book he had been writing in to record his most recent events. Even though he was never good at any of that stuff, he figured it'd be best if someone knew about the events that happened if he were to die.

"It's because I still have most of my family with me right now." Yu replied. "Sure I would be sad if they died. Getting over Guren's death was no easy matter but in a sense I can still fight for those who are still alive."

Krul looked at Yu, dumbfounded by his answer and shrugged it off as she went to where Mika was.

Yu slowly took out his pocket watch and checked the time. "0046 hours, I should probably go to sleep now." He quietly told himself as he laid down and shut his eyes.

* * *

His dreams soon began to burst throughout his imagination. Thoughts of the war coming to an end, his family still alive and breathing. However, those dreams became nightmares as one-by-one he started to lose a family member to some horrific death. The war then sprang out and he found himself in the midst of a battle with his family.

Kimizuki was struggling with a vampire noble and Shinoa and Mitsuba were held up fighting several other vampires. Yoichi was separated from them, firing his arrows at the vampires from a distance, trying to lend as much support as possible.

"Yu! Go help Kimizuki!" Shinoa ordered as she beheaded a vampire, causing it to turn to dust.

Without thinking too much about it, Yu ran straight for Kimizuki but was stopped by a familiar vampire. The same vampire who cause him pain. Ferid Bathory.

"My my. It seems my precious little lamb has returned to me." He said with his snickering smile.

Unable to control much of his anger, Yu quickly drew his sword and swung. However, the power difference between the too was completely unbalanced. The vampire nobles were known for being strong and Yu knew the only way to at least have some sort of chance was to use one of the strengthening pills.

Quickly reaching into his pocket after breaking away from the vampire, Yu pulled out the small capsule and was about to pop a pill into his mouth before Shinoa smacked it out of his hands. A look of worried had taken over her face as she proceeded to knock the capsule out of his hand too.

"You can't take anymore Yu, you'll die." She said.

Just before he could respond, Yu witness Ferid quickly grab Shinoa and sink his fangs into her neck. Looking around, he noticed the same things happening to his friends. Kimizuki was nearly drained from his blood while Yoichi tried running away from his attackers. Mitsuba was on the ground, bite marks on her neck where she had been bitten.

"No...this can't be happening…" Yu said with a horrified look on his face.

Suddenly, as he turned around, Mika was standing in front of him and bit down hard onto his neck, starting to drink the blood from him.

"Mika...what are you...doing?" He asked before his eyes shut on him.

Yu soon awake in a familiar white space where his demon Asuramaru was. He was quietly standing on top of the sword he possessed, not paying any mind to Yu.

"Asuramaru?" Yu asked but didn't realize the demon was already behind him, piercing his hand through his stomach.

"Too slow." He smiled. "Maybe the angels will save you."

Yu slowly began to feel the blood coming out from his body and the sound of a trumpet being blown. His body soon began to morph, causing him to grow fangs and horns, his eyes turning red.

"No...make it stop!" He begged. "MAKE IT STOP!"

* * *

Yu suddenly sat up, his eyes wide open, his breathing heavy. Around him, the area was destroyed, buildings abandoned and the road torn up to make it impossible to drive by car. The sun had slowly poked it's light through the large buildings allowing Yu to see better.

"Yu, are you okay?" Mika asked, worried for him.

Yu turned to look at Mika and slowly took deep breaths to calm himself. "Uh...yeah...I'm fine." He said.

"It was just a dream." Mika told him.

"I-I know." Yu replied as he stood up. "Where is everyone?"

"Still asleep. But it seems the two snipers are awake, look." Mika pointed.

Yu looked to the south where Yoichi and Shinya were stationed and noticed a small flag hanging from the side of a tower. Embroidered on it was the word 'freedom' in capital letters.

"Yu…" Mika tried speaking.

"I know." Yu said. "It's almost time."

 **So after watching the second season of Owari no Seraph and trying to catch up with the manga I asked myself if I wanted to write a fanfic for it and I decided why not? So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter I've written and hope you all stay tuned for more. See ya soon!**

 **Oh and if some of you are unaware of what is happening in the middle section it's simply Yu dreaming of events prior to where they are now. Of course I'm not fully caught up with the manga so I can't say for certain what really does happen to anyone so anything that happens is strictly what I believe could happen.**


	2. The Final Strategy

**Chapter Two: The Final Strategy**

Everyone had formed a tight circle around a small map of the vampire capital Shinoa had laid out. Apparently she had been mapping out routes to take for the past few nights with Krul suggesting the best route with the lowest risk of casualties to happen to their group.

All around, Yu could tell everyone was high on nerves. Kimizuki's hand couldn't stop shaking, a first for Yu to see. Yoichi was trying his best to take deep breaths in and out with Shinya patting his back for comfort. Mitsuba hadn't spoken a single word since yesterday and still remains silent now. Narumi looked as though a truck had hit him as he placed a small armband with names of his killed squad written on it. Shinoa was talking her time to process her thoughts before speaking, the fear of giving wrong information weighing heavy on her shoulders since this will be the first operation she's devised. Only Mika and Krul seemed to be the most calm ones but then again, they were heading back to familiar territory and wouldn't be killed as easily as the rest.

"Alright, everyone." Shinoa's voice beginning to tense up. "Today we'll be….um…." Almost as if she had stage fright, Shinoa soon stopped talking and couldn't find the words to use.

However, Krul rolled her eyes as she took over, allowing Shinoa to take a breather.

"Listen up humans," Krul began, annoying Kimizuki and Narumi. "We'll be killing Ferid Bathory who is stationed at the vampire capital. Now the Moon Demon Army is expected to be attacking the entrance around noon so that gives us about three hours to prepare and head out. Once they commence their attack, we will use the fighting as a smokescreen and enter through the gates. Be warned: if you get caught up we will leave you behind. If we can't take Ferid's head by today then this whole war will continue until the humans are either dead or turned into cattle."

Yoichi gulped at the tone of voice she used. To him and possible others, it meant they would either die at the final battle or become slaves; both options nobody wanted.

"Now then," Krul continued. "Mika can escort only two of you to Ferid Bathory seeing as he is still welcomed there. Everyone else will have to follow me and we'll take the sewer system and reach the throne room he will most likely be in."

No one spoke as Krul looked around the group to see if anyone would object to the plan.

"So, the first question I'm going to ask is who will go with Mika?" She asked, awaiting a response.

After a couple minutes of silence, Yu raised his hand, knowing it will only anger the former vampire queen if nobody replied to her question in time. Mika, known for wanting to protect Yu, surprisingly agreed to taking Yu along. He knew if his family was there, they would be able to take out the Vampire Noble.

"Anyone else?" Krul asked.

"I'll go." Shinoa finally spoke.

"Shinoa, are you sure?" Kimizuki asked.

Shinoa nodded her head and pointed at the map.

"Mika, Yu and I will head towards the palace and await to take out Ferid once everyone else is in position." She then moved her finger down a straight line leading from the castle and back outside. "Krul says there is an escape route we can use to head back outside once we've killed the vampire. Hopefully if this all goes smoothly we can be done within a couple of hours."

"Now remember, Ferid is stronger than the last few nobles you all faced so using a second strengthening pill is cautionary." Shinya warned. "I'm sure he's aware of most of our tactics so prepare a pill once the mission starts and if the mission is blown quickly chew the pill and begin fighting."

"Don't forget, everyone is our enemy." Krul said. "Then again, you humans don't have a problem with killing one of your own."

"What's that supposed to mean, bloodsucker?" Narumi asked.

"Hey hey guys, let's drop it." Yoichi tried keeping the peace.

Both Narumi and Krul glared at each other before they both looked away. Mika and Kimizuki both slowly released their hands on their weapons. No one had noticed them prepare to grab their weapons besides Yu.

"Even as allies we still are fighting." Shinoa rubbed her head.

"Let's get ready and head out then?" Shinya suggested.

"With pleasure." Narumi said.

As everyone began to part and prepare their stuff, Shinoa stayed behind, her eyes on Yu now. Unknowingly, Yu felt her gaze on the back of his head as he turned around to meet her eyes.

Up until now, he's never noticed her copper eyes all too well. Her lavender hair neatly tied to keep from blinding her in battle. He's never bothered asking her why she doesn't cut her hair but then again he'll never understand what girls do.

"Do you need something Shinoa?" Yu asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah…" Shinoa shyly replied. This was a first for Yu to see her shy side. "H-How are you doing?" She asked. "I heard you had a nightmare last night."

Yu slowly recalled his dream where all of his friends were being bitten and having their blood sucked from them. However, he popped the image out of his head, reminding himself it was only a dream.

"Yeah." He said. "It was just a dream though."

"What was it about?" Shinoa asked.

Yu looked at Shinoa once more. She really seemed like she wanted to know about his dream, however, it was also possible that she was just trying to distract herself like everyone else.

Kimizuki and Narumi were quietly sharpening their blades. Mitsuba seemed to be praying and Yoichi was throwing up behind a wall. Shinya was keeping an eye on Krul and Mika, unsure if they will be cooperative in the mission or if they'll betray them near the end.

"It-It's nothing." Yu finally said, disappointing Shinoa.

"Oh...I see." She said, looking at the ground. "Um...Yu?" She asked, just as Yu turned to go retrieve his stuff.

"Yeah?"

"After this battle...there's…" Shinoa took a deep breath before slapping her cheeks to perk herself up. "There's something I wanna tell you!"

Yu looked at her confused on what it was she wanted to say. "Why don't you just tell me now?"

"Because…" Shinoa said, turning her back to him. "It'd be bad luck if I told you now."

"Alright then." Yu said as he turned around but then stopped. "But know this. I love you and everyone around here and I will do anything in my power to see you all safe...even if it means costing me my life."

Shinoa's eyes widened as Yu walked off to collect his things. Her heart began to thump a little faster and the butterflies in her stomach began to flutter. She knew what those signs meant and ever since she's never told Guren the answer to his question.

* * *

"All right. Is everyone ready?" Shinoa asked as she examined everyone.

Their small group seemed prepared but at the same time most were nervous. Even Yu could tell the tough Kimizuki was feeling the nerves getting to him. A life or death battle would terrify everyone but the difference was they were headed to the source of the vampires.

Shinoa slowly pulled out her pocket watch and checked the time. The hour hand was close to becoming 10 with the minute hand just a few minutes from hitting the 12. She then closed her watch and placed it back into the pocket of her coat and nodded her head for everyone to start heading out.

"Mission start!" She declared. "Assassinate the vampire noble Ferid Bathory."

 **Sorry if these first two chapters felt a little short. I was having a hard time trying to set the mood and so I'm not entirely sure if I got it right. Anyway, the next chapter will definitely be longer as I will split the groups once the battle starts and I will go from there. As to the number of chapters I have in mind might be smaller or around 10 but it's undecided. Anyway, please leave a review and don't forget to favorite. See ya later!**


	3. Commence the Operation!

**Chapter Three: Commence the Operation!**

Shinoa slightly lifted her head over the hill she, Mika and Yu were hiding behind. The large, desolate area seemed almost too quiet and looked practically empty. Only several bins, still on fire, with few military supplies were left off in front of the entrance to the Vampire's Capital.

Looking to her right, a small glint reflected off the sunlight by the small abandoned building that had most of its walls destroyed. Next to it was an old radio tower, ready to collapse at any minute, if enough pressure was applied. From Shinoa's view, she could spot Kimizuki holding a small piece of glass he picked up from his end. He was signalling her through morse code, using the glass.

"Alright." Shinoa whispered. "It seems the Moon Demon Army is close by."

Shinoa slid down the side of the hill to get closer to Yu and Mika, both prepared to move on her signal.

"Remember, wait for them to draw out the vampires and then we'll move in. Got it?" She asked, looking specifically at Yu. "If someone gets left behind we have to leave them. Understood?"

Yu groaned at her orders. The one thing he hated most about any of the missions was leaving a friend behind to possibly die. Reluctantly, he nodded his head with Mika giving a few glances at him before making his way up the hill to get a view of the area.

"It's too quiet." He stated. "Where are the guards?" He asked, looking at Shinoa for answers.

"Not sure, but once the army arrives I'm sure they'll start." Shinoa shrugged as she pulled out her small canteen and took a quick drink.

"You okay?" Yu asked, noticing Shinoa's hand beginning to shake a little.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Shinoa replied, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Anyway, I need to see how long it'll be before they arrive. Mika, can you send a message since you're up there?"

* * *

"Alright. Understood." Kimizuki said to himself as he crawled back to the others, hiding inside the building.

It was a surprise the building still stood having nearly most of its walls collapsed. Yoichi, Mitsuba, Narumi and Krul were all laying low on the floor. Shinya, on the other hand, had positioned himself against a small column, allowing him to crouch and hide behind it as he stayed on the alert of the Moon Demon Company.

"What did Shinoa say?" Mitsuba asked.

"It's a warning that the enemy may be hiding anywhere so we are to hold off moving until she gives the signal." Kimizuki replied. "Honestly I don't like this but we'll just have to be patient."

"Since when did you become Mr. Patient?" Mitsuba cracked a small smile, irritating Kimizuki.

"Anyway, how much longer will the army take to get here?" Kimizuki asked Shinya.

"About 20 more minutes." Shinya responded, carefully examining the entire army and its ranks. "Looks to be about the entire army has arrived." He said.

"No surprise there." Makoto spoke. "The entire vampire army is just behind those doors."

"It also looks like Kureto is with them." Shinya stated, grabbing even Krul's attention.

Mitsuba began to shake a little. "Is...Is my sister there then?" She asked.

Shinya nodded his head. "Kimizuki, your sister is with them." He pointed out to a large container being pulled by three military cars. "This isn't just a final battle anymore." Shinya said.

"It's a fight to the death." Krul finished his sentence.

"Alright, we should probably plan this part now since Mika will be with Yu and Shinoa." Kimizuki said as he pulled out the map. "It turns out the tunnel system we are taking has two routes that both end up in the palace chambers." He pointed along a small line that split into two. "We'll break up our group into two smaller ones. One will take route A and the other route B. We'll need our faster runner on route B if we're to make it in time to start the attack."

"I guess that mean's I'll be taking route B then." Krul sighed.

"I had one of the top track records in training so I'll be taking B as well." Makoto declared.

"Sounds like I have to join as well." Yoichi responded. "I've been building up my speed during my training with Shinya."

"Alright then, so Makoto, Yoichi and Krul will be taking route B." Kimizuki informed. "You guys will go first once the signal is given. Mitsuba, Shinya and I will follow right after. Meanwhile, Shinoa's group will take the front entrance and will infiltrate the palace. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their head. The time to attack was soon and they were all prepared for it. Kimizuki crawled back out to signal Shinoa of the plan while Yoichi moved over to Shinya to get an idea of the size of the army that was coming. Makoto began stretching while Mitsuba drank some water from her canteen. Krul was even preparing by deep breaths and focusing her mind.

* * *

"So, what's the word?" Yu asked as Shinoa came back down from the hill.

"The army is almost here so when I say, get close to the hill and stay silent until I give the signal." Shinoa said. "Kimizuki and Makoto will go off into two different routes; both leading towards the palace chambers."

"Alright." Yu said.

"Remember, to try and contain yourself, Yu." Mika warned. "The vampires are aware of your Seraph of the End gene and will try to harm you. However, they won't kill you. Not as long as Ferid will need you."

"Alright." Yu repeated, the determination to take out the vampire that has been haunting his dreams since his childhood was near.

"Quickly, get down." Shinoa whispered as she hugged the hill.

Yu and Mika both did the same as the sounds of footsteps and vehicles could be heard. The earth was slowly beginning to shake from the stomping of the army's men.

Shinoa silently put a finger on her mouth as she inched her way to see the soon to be battlefield.

Her eyes widened as she saw the large army make it's way onto the flat area. Nearly 2,000 soldiers were ready with vehicles holding gun men in them stayed near the rear, close to a large container with multiple spell tags on them. Near the container, as well, was Lieutenant General Kureto Hīragi himself with Mitsuba's sister, Aoi Sangū, by his side.

"Lieutenant General, our recon has reported that there is no one in the vicinity." Aoi reported to him.

Kureto rubbed his forehead, sighing at Aoi's words. "You know this is a trap right?" He asked.

"Of course sir." Aoi responded. "I'm only giving you what the recon teams have reported."

"And what do you think?" Kureto asked. "If the recon teams report there are no enemies when this is _clearly_ a trap, where do you think they'll be hiding?"

Just before Aoi could respond, a large explosion appeared in front of the gate with several smoke grenades being tossed into the large army. However, the smoke was soon dispelled as Kureto used his sword to fire several lighting bolts into the smoke, killing a few soldiers and wounding a few.

"I don't have time for these games." He said.

"Come now human." A voice echoed as the front gate slowly began to open.

Shinoa's eyes widened even more as a large group of vampires, maybe more than the army's, came out from the gate. Leading in front of them was none other than Ferid Bathory, their target.

"There's always time for games." Ferid finished as he smiled. "I see you humans are quite persistent in hunting us down."

"Only to take back the land that's ours." Kureto responded.

"Maybe if your kind didn't dabble in the Owari no Seraph then you wouldn't have lost your land." Ferid retorted with a smug look. "So what will it be this time? A final victory or ultimate defeat?"

Kureto smirked at Ferid's words. "You sound like you're sure who the victor will be?"

"But of course." Ferid bowed. "After all, you humans were only capable of reclaiming major cities due to a weak leadership."

"Oh, is that so?"

"I'm afraid it is." Ferid bowed once more. "And I want to apologize for that. I promise you that I won't be as weak as them and will give you a proper battle."

"Really?" Kureto responded. "Then by all means, I'll allow you the first strike then."

Ferid smirked. "You humans sure are dumb….aren't you?"

Kureto's eyes widened as he turned around only for Aoi to push him back as the crate, holding Kimizuki's sister, exploded. Most of the men became fearful but held their positions until Kureto gave the order to attack.

Kureto slowly got up from the fall and looked at the crate that was now on fire. He could tell nobody would be able to survive an explosion like that. He soon felt something grab onto his leg and looked down to see Aoi wounded. Her left arm had been hit by a piece of shrapnel and her right eye was shut close from the blood coming from her forehead.

"General…" She said.

Kureto smiled as he slowly pulled out his sword. "Don't worry Aoi, your sacrifice will be for the greater good." He said as he drove the sword into her back.

Aoi's eyes widened at the betrayal of Kureto who cleaned his blade of her blood before sheathing it.

"Now that the useless weight is out of the way, let's begin our attack as well." He ordered as he raised his hand out into the air. "Attack!"

Suddenly, the entire army, at Kureto's disposal, began charging the front gates of the vampire capital. Gunmen in the rear of the army began firing off multiple shots, taking out several vampires in front. Ferid, however, dodged them effortlessly as he made his way to the back, signaling his army to attack as well.

Obeying, the vampires started charging and soon, the humans and vampires met and clashed swords. Both sides taking heavy casualties.

"Get the cannon ready." Kureto ordered.

"Yes sir!" A soldier complied as he ran over to several other soldiers.

Kureto smiled as four men brought out a cannon, about as large as him, into the battle. The men slowly began to load it and waited for his order after they were prepared to fire.

"Aim at the front gate. Destroy everything in your path!"

The soldiers saluted him before firing off the cannon, causing several rounds to come out at once. The soldiers and vampires, at the front of the gate were soon hit by the cannonballs before they exploded, clearing a large area up front. Several soldiers immediately fell, losing an arm or a leg while the vampires continued to fight, regardless of a missing body part.

"This war will be ours." Kureto smiled as he signaled the military cars to push forward.

Still hiding behind the hill, Shinoa couldn't believe her eyes as the brutal fighting continued. Using her binoculars, she scanned the abandoned building Kimizuki and the others were at. She immediately spot Kimizuki getting angrier and angrier while Mitsuba began throwing up. Shinya reflected a small piece of glass in the sunlight, informing they were ready.

"What's going on?" Yu asked, crawling next to her. "All I heard was an explosion and now people are dying."

Shinoa gritted her teeth as she turned and grabbed Yu by the shoulders. "Yu, whatever happens, you must carry out this mission. Understood."

"This again? I thought I told you guys…" Yu began to complain but saw tears slowly coming out of Mitsuba's eyes. He could already tell the mission had started but she was too afraid of giving the signal. "Understood." He nodded, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Mitsuba slowly wiped away her tears before pulling out a purple ribbon, like the one in her hair, and waved it to tell the others it was time to go.

Soon, she, Yu and Mika began running, tossing several smoke grenades in the crowd to better cover themselves.

" _Ferid…."_ Yu thought. " _Prepare to say your last words."_

 **Please leave a review and favorite this story. Also, I'd like to hear what you guys think what will happen next in the story? See ya soon!**


	4. Down the Pipes

**Chapter Four: Down the Pipes**

"General…" Aoi weakly said.

Kureto smiled as he slowly pulled out his sword. "Don't worry Aoi, your sacrifice will be for the greater good." He said as he drove the sword into her back.

Aoi's eyes widened at the betrayal of Kureto who cleaned his blade of her blood before sheathing it.

"Now that the useless weight is out of the way, let's begin our attack as well." He ordered as he raised his hand out into the air. "Attack!"

Mitsuba's eyes widened as she saw her sister's corpse lie on the ground, blood slowly pouring from the open wound. Mitsuba began to start shaking before throwing up next to her. Beside her, Kimizuki was doing no better. His body uncontrollably shaking as he fell to his knees. Tears forming into his eyes as he tried to contain himself to prevent the demon from taking over his body.

Yoichi quickly rushed over to Mitsuba and started to rub her back to make her feel better and calm her down. Narumi joined Kimizuki and tried to get him to get a hold of himself.

"They killed…..my….sister." Kimizuki, close to tears now. "They killed Mirai…" He began to weep. "Mirai!"

"I thought...I was so afr-" Mitsuba tried speaking before throwing up again.

"Mitsuba, calm down!" Yoichi yelled.

"Come on, Kimizuki!" Makoto grabbed his arm. "We have a mission to do!"

"Both of you, get ahold of yourselves!" Shinya ordered. "Yoichi, toss me that piece of glass! I have to signal Shinoa!"

Yoichi reached down next to him and picked up a small piece of glass, large enough to show a glint of light. He quickly tossed it to Shinya; the general immediately messaging Shinoa on the other side of the field..

"What's the plan?" Makoto asked, still hanging onto Kimizuki's arm.

"We're still going to attack. Anyone who stays behind gets left behind." Shinya said. "I'm sorry but we have to take out Ferid today or else this war will never come to an end!"

Amazed by Shinya's ability to stay calm under heavy pressure, he never realized Kimizuki slowly using him as support to stand up. The bleached hair boy pulled out both of his swords and stabbed them into the ground.

"Don't think you can leave me behind…" He said breathing heavy. "I want that bastard to pay for murdering my sister and Kureto too! Forcing her into those...those experiments!"

"I'll handle Kureto." Mitsuba said, standing up and watching the general proudly and guiltless stand behind his troops being slaughtered from both sides. "My sister deserved a better end than that."

"I'll handle Kureto, you go." Shinya interrupted. "That piece of garbage was controlling Guren and has the balls to shit all over his pride and I won't stand for it!"

"But general-" Mitsuba pleaded.

"I'm not a general anymore." Shinya said. "When you guys rescued me, I became a survivor and now I've come back for one purpose. To kill Kureto."

"That was your plan from the start, no?" Krul asked, now joining the conversation.

Shinya nodded his head. "Don't worry about me." He smiled. "I'll come back alive."

"That's because I'm coming with." Mitsuba declared. "It's just like you said, you're no longer a soldier; well neither am I! I'm coming to avenge Aoi's death and put that bastard in the ground where he belongs."

Shinya, ready to speak, closed his mouth, aware that Mitsuba had made up her mind and won't change it, no matter what he says.

"Alright." He agreed. "Kimizuki and Makoto, you two form up and take route A. Krul and Yoichi will take B. Be sure you guys reach their in half an hour or else Yu, Shinoa and Mika will surely be killed."

"Roger!" Kimizuki said as he and Makoto took off with Yoichi and Krul following behind.

The four all tossed their smoke grenades into the battlefield to cover themselves, as they saw Yu and Shinoa do with Mika leading the charge.

"Alright!" Kimizuki shouted. "Krul and Yoichi, get ahead of us now!"

Yoichi and Krul nodded their heads and began to run faster to get ahead of Kimizuki and Makoto. The two groups now getting close to the center of the battlefield, both knowing what will await them.

Just as they reached the center, the cannons from Kureto's side began to fire, causing multiple explosions to cover the entire area in front of them. Yoichi, quickly closed his eyes but was pushed by Krul to keep them open as they ran through the smoke. The two soon exited the smoke and found themselves near the door. Kimizuki and Makoto shortly joined them after as Krul pointed to a small sewer gate entrance.

"That's it." She said. "Get it open and fast!" She ordered, noticing soldiers coming at them from both sides.

Kimizuki and Makoto quickly ran over and began pulling on the door while Yoichi provided support. Meanwhile, Krul began to engage with the vampire troops, killing several before finding herself almost overwhelmed.

"Krul!" Yoichi shouted.

Suddenly, Mika appeared and killed the vampires surrounding Kurl while Yu and Shinoa took out the others coming for them.

"What are you doing?" Mika asked. "Get going!"

"Is that anyway a dog should talk to his master?" Krul asked, dusting herself off.

"For the love of…" Mika becoming annoyed before Krul kissed his cheek and took off.

Taken by surprise, Mika didn't know how to respond as more vampire soldiers arrived.

"Yu, surrender now!" Shinoa yelled. "Mika, get over here!"

"Huh?" Mika asked, snapping back to reality. "Oh, r-right!" He said rushing over to them and knocking them to the ground. He then proceeded to unarm both of them of their weapons, keeping Yu's sheathed behind his back and Shinoa's key in his pocket.

"Get up!" He ordered as the other vampires arrived.

"Don't move!" One ordered. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Mika Hyakuya." Mika responded. "Lord Ferid's personal favorite."

"What are you doing with these two humans?" The vampire asked.

"Lord Ferid sent me on a mission to hunt these two down and bring them back alive." Mika replied. "Now let me through!" He ordered.

The vampire looked at him for a minute before nodding his head and motioning him to move inside.

"Cover him!" He yelled. "Special cargo entering in!"

* * *

 **Main Sewer Line**

"Are they following us?" Kimizuki asked as he and the others ran through the sewage system.

"No, we're in the clear." Krul said as she slowed down before stopping. "Up ahead will be where the pipes split. Make sure to be careful walking through in case vampires are guarding this route." She warned before walking ahead of the rest of them.

"Hey, Yoichi," Narumi stopped the young man. "Is it just me or does she seem to be, I don't know, a little friendlier than she was a few minutes ago?"

"I'm not sure." Yoichi responded. "All I saw was how red her face was when she ran past me."

Narumi looked at Krul who was already further away from them. Kimizuki was close behind her before turning around and glancing at the two.

"Hurry up." He said. "We don't have time to dawdle."

"Right, coming." Yoichi said as he and Narumi hustled to catch up to Kimizuki and Krul.

"How much time do we have left?" Krul asked, still looking straight ahead.

Kimizuki pulled out his pocket watch and realized not much time had passed since they started.

"We have about 15 minutes to arrive there." He said. "To be honest I would like to get there as soon as possible so we're ready for sure."

"Well that won't happen." Krul said as she held up a hand to stop the rest of the group.

Everyone silently stood still as they could hear voices echoing throughout the tunnel. No doubt it was vampire guards patrolling the sewer system in case the enemy ever got in. Narumi slowly pulled out his trident but was stopped by Kimizuki as he looked over at Yoichi and nodded.

Yoichi quietly pulled out his bow and snuck his way down the system to where the voices were while Krul, Kimizuki and Narumi patiently waited.

Drawing an arrow, Yoichi took a few deep breathes before halting his breathing as he neared the voices in the tunnel. Just around the curve, he was leaning against, he spotted two vampires casually relaxing by the two open routes they would be required to take to complete their mission.

"No, I'm serious." One vampire laughed. "The little girl began crying after I drank her mommy dry. She was like ' _Mommy no!_ '. "

"Ugh, you tell that same story over and over again, find a new one." The other sighed. "Jeez, we could be out there fighting but instead we're stuck in this shithole."

"Hey, better than possible getting killed out there; did you hear the sound of that cannon those humans are firing?"

"Doesn't make much difference." The second replied. "It's not like those humans will win."

Yoichi quietly took aim at the two vampires, hoping his presence wasn't revealed yet. After a few minutes of the two vampires still talking, Yoichi let his arrow fly, splitting it into multiple arrows as they soared through the tunnel and landed near their targets.

The first vampire immediately went down while the second one gladly dodged the attack and charged at Yoichi, now in clear view.

"Dumb humans! Big mistake!" He shouted. "Now I can really enjoy the battle!"

As he reached Yoichi, the vampire was about to swing his blade before Krul appeared before him and decapitated his head. Stunned by the events that just happened, the vampire didn't notice Narumi jabbing his trident into his body, causing him to disappear.

"Good job, Yoichi." Kimizuki said.

"Ah, I missed again." Yoichi scolded himself. "I always miss that second target!"

"Hey hey, now's not the time for self pity." Krul said as she pointed at the fork in the road. "Kimizuki and Makoto, take the one on the left; that's route A. Yoichi, we're going right; that's route B."

All three men nodded their heads as they went their separate ways. Kimizuki and Narumi taking one last look at Yoichi, giving him a nod while Yoichi gave them a thumbs up.

"Whatever happens, we'll protect our family. No matter what!" Kimizuki said.

"Right!" Narumi agreed.

"Yoichi, try not to die." Krul said.

"Hey you actually called me by my name." Yoichi happily said. "You be safe too!" He quickly said as Krul glared at him.

* * *

 **Outside Vampire Capital Gate**

Mitsuba went flying and crashed into the abandoned vehicle as Kureto quickly rushed her, giving her no time to react. However, he was cut off shortly as Shinya fired several rifles rounds at him, forcing him to pull away.

The Lt. Gen. smirked at the sight of Mitsuba and Shinya, both exhausted and nearly beaten after fighting him for only a few minutes.

"I take it the others are with you then?" He asked. "Especially the Seraph of the End? After all, I'm going to need a new one." He said, looking over at the destroyed crate.

"Kureto, there is no way in hell we're going to give you Yu." Shinya said as he aimed his rifle at him.

"The only thing you'll be doing is lying dead in the ground and going straight to hell!" Mitsuba shouted as she stood up and lunged at Kureto.

Kureto gave a slight cough and before Mitsuba knew it, he was behind her. Shinya aimed down on his sights but couldn't fire a single round without hitting Mitsuba. Defenseless, Mitsuba anticipated the strike from behind as Kureto swung his sword.

"I'm sorry….everyone." Mitsuba spoke softly as Kureto's sword came down on her.

 **Sorry if this chapter may have felt short but I'm trying to save the good parts for other chapters. Trying to keep you all on your toes. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Please follow or favorite and review! See ya soon!**


	5. Family United

**Chapter Five: A Family United**

Kureto smiled as he watched the ongoing battle between humans and vampires proceed. The smell of burning flesh from the exploded crate behind him to the sounds of human soldiers risking their lives in the name of the Hiiragi family pleased the Lt. Gen.

"Ah, what do we have here?" He asked as he noticed Yu, Shinoa and Mika running towards the battlefield while Kimizuki, Yoichi, Narumi and Krul entered from a different side.

The two groups began throwing smoke grenades into the giant battle, hiding them from Kureto's eyes but the general knew better than to lose sight of them.

"Soldier!" He ordered, prompting a man from the cannons to rush to his side. "Fire in the center of the battlefield."

"B-But sir, our own men will get caught in the blast radius." The soldier pointed out.

"Did I stutter?" Kureto asked, giving a deathly glare at the man.

The soldier gulped as he saluted Kureto before running off, back towards the cannon, and instructed the other men to take aim. Moments later, the cannon fired off several rounds, sending them straight for the center of the battlefield and causing both vampires and humans to either be killed or wounded.

The sounds of men screaming in pain as the others continued their push towards the vampire capital almost pleased the general as he used a pair of binoculars to get a better view of the area.

"Now then…" He said. "Where did you brats go?"

"Looking for me?" Shinya asked, appearing in front of the general with rifle aimed at him.

Kureto quickly let go of the binoculars as he pulled out his sword while Shinya pulled the trigger and sending a large, lightning tiger straight for Kureto.

Kureto split the tiger in half, with his sword before rushing Shinya only to be blocked by Mitsuba, tears rolling down her eyes and a face ready to kill.

"What's got you angry?" He smirked, knowing the answer as he kicked Mitsuba in the stomach and knocked her back.

"Bastard." Mitsuba spit blood from her mouth as she got back up.

"Oh my, is that how you address your general?" Kureto snickered.

"You're not our general anymore." Mitsuba declared.

"Oh right, you all abandoned your posts. So in other words," Kureto said, pointing his sword at Mitsuba. "You and the rest of your friends are to be court martialed and killed. We can't have you rats spilling our secrets now."

"We die once this war is over!" Shinya shouted, aiming his rifle at the general. "So prepare to say your last words before your trip to hell!"

Kureto looked at Shinya, his eyes not even the least bit worried. Two-on-one matches with him being the one never really was complicated for him. He knew how Shinya works and Mitsuba's movements were easy to read.

"If that's the case, how about I send you first so you can say hi to Guren for me." Kureto laughed.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME!" Shinya yelled enraged by Kureto's words.

Wasting no time, he pulled the trigger, sending a bullet, from the barrel, straight for Kureto. Kureto quickly sliced the bullet, in half, and charged at Shinya, putting the fight into his favor as Shinya blocked Kureto's sword with his knife.

"Not bad reflexes for close quarters." Kureto commended. "Even if you are a little chicken shit."

"That really means something coming from a soulless bastard like you." Shinya chuckled before breaking away from Kureto.

Just as Kureto landed on his feet, Mitsuba swung her axe behind him, breaking away the ground and sending Kureto up into the air.

"Shinya, now!" She shouted.

Shinya quickly took aim and fired, once more, only for Kureto to deflect the bullet and, using the debris, rushing back down and locking blades with Mitsuba.

"Don't get cocky kid." He said. "You think I'd let you win that easily?"

As Mitsuba struggled to break free from Kureto, several soldiers, nearby, began rushing towards her, each with a weapon ready.

"Crap…" Mitsuba said under her breath.

Kureto only smiled as he broke from Mitsuba and kicked her towards the soldiers.

Hitting the ground, Mitsuba's axe slipped from her hand, too far for her to reach in time as the soldiers arrived and began swinging their blades. Luckily, Shinya managed to fire off several shots, killing each of the men with bullet holes in their foreheads, between their eyes.

"Thank you!" Mitsuba said as she tried to reach her axe but was intercepted by Kureto.

"Impugnment child." Kureto growled as he kicked Mitsuba, sending her crashing into the destroyed vehicle nearby.

Mitsuba slowly tried standing back up but was knocked back down as Kureto pointed his blade at her throat. Shinya quickly aimed his rifle but hesitated as Kureto glared at him, his foot now on Mitsuba's stomach, the edge of the blade touching her throat.

"Bastard!" Shinya shouted.

"You know, I never really liked you, Shinya." Kureto said as he kicked Mitsuba, once more, knocking her on her stomach.

Kureto then proceeded to slam his foot onto Mitsuba's hand, preventing her from moving, as he lifted his blade and swung down.

"Everyone...I'm sorry." Mitsuba teared as Kureto swung his sword down, a smug look on his face.

"Mitsuba!" Shinya yelled.

Suddenly, the sound of another blade deflecting Kureto's echoed into the air. Mitsuba slowly opened her eyes, she had closed, and turned her head to find Kureto's blade just inches from her face. The cursed steel was struggling to get close to cutting her as Kureto used all of his strength to move it but to no avail. Mitsuba's eyes then found a katana holding back Kureto's blade as it struggled to push it back. Blood flowed from the sharp end of the blade as Mitsuba traced it down to the grip to find a pair of bloody hands holding it. Her eyes soon widened as she covered her mouth as they focused on an injured woman with blood dripping from the sides of her mouth. Her blonde hair now partially stained black and red as she breathed heavily; still keeping Kureto from his task.

"Big...big sister?" Mitsuba asked the woman.

The woman looked at Mitsuba with a stern look and never replied. However, Mitsuba could tell it was her sister; the blood coming from her back where a sword had pierced through.

"Aoi, what are you doing?" Kureto asked, struggling to beat the woman back.

"I've come to realize that you never intended to end this war." Aoi replied, knocking Kureto back and slicing his right leg with her sword.

"Not ending the war?" Mitsuba questioned.

"So Guren was right?" Shinya told himself.

"After Kureto takes the vampire capital, he was going to strike a deal with the vampire king and make it so he could receive more soldiers to aid in his experiments for the seraph of the end." Aoi explained. "In other words, it's going to be another virus outbreak with the possibility of ending the entire human race."

"But why are you protecting me then?" Mitsuba asked. "I vowed to kill you after the Nagoya Airport incident."

"It's because he threatened to take you out and our family unless I followed his every order...even if it meant killing several comrades." Aoi answered, feeling ashamed of herself. "Mitsuba...I'm sorry, but we'll have to discuss this later. Right now, _he_ is important." She pointed at Kureto, who had finished wrapping his cut leg.

Mitsuba nodded her head as she got up and ran over to grab her axe. Shinya soon joined the two, his rifle still aimed at Kureto.

"If we can take down his legs first, he'll be slow enough to kill." Aoi informed them. "Mitsuba, you'll come with me and we'll distract him while Shinya shoots his legs. Don't be afraid to hit us." She emphasized. "We must take him down whatever the cost."

Aoi soon coughed up some blood, holding her side where the exit wound was. Mitsuba quickly held her up as blood came out of Aoi's mouth before she stopped coughing.

"Aoi, are you alright?" Shinya asked, his focus still on Kureto.

"Yeah…" Aoi smacked her chest. "Let's go."

Mitsuba and Aoi then began to sprint towards Kureto with their weapons gripped tightly in their hands. Reaching the general first, Mitsuba slammed her axe on the ground, forcing Kureto back. Aoi then arrived, too, lunging at the man. Kureto quickly blocked her attack and kicked her stomach; sending her back into the ground.

"Gotcha!" Shinya said, his rifle aimed directly at Kureto's legs.

With a pull of the trigger, Shinya's bullet quickly zipped through the air, penetrating Kureto's right leg and coming out his left. The general collapsed after landing on the ground, unable to move his legs.

"You little…" He grumbled as Aoi approached him.

"You've served well." She mocked before stabbing her blade into his back.

Mitsuba quickly came and chopped off the former general's head to ensure of his death.

"There, all finished." Mitsuba smiled, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"You did great." Aoi chuckled before feeling the pain of her wounds.

Once more, she fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Terrified, Mitsuba began working on patching up Aoi's wound with the woman declining her aid.

"I've done enough to this world." She weakly said. "It would be best in your hands...not mine."

"Don't say that like you're not going to make it." Mitsuba teared up.

Aoi chuckled. "I...love...you….little sis…" She said with her final words as her eyes closed.

Mitsuba began to cry as her sister lay dead in front of her. Shinya, managing to arrive, slowly walked up to Aoi and placed her hands on her stomach.

"After this battle, let's give her a proper funeral." Shinya told a crying Mitsuba who could only let out a wailing scream.

 **To be honest, I never really liked this chapter, but it was important. Don't worry, I'll do better in the next chapters. Please leave a review and favorite or follow the story. See ya later!**


End file.
